No Way!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Rinto/Gumiya] Sampai kapanpun Gumiya takkan mengakui Rinto adalah partnernya! • Shounen-ai • A/B/O verse • #SumbanganAzu(kihazl)panBergizi


.

.

.

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, crypton, etc.

Story (c) Panda Dayo.

Diketik ngebut demi azukihazl.

Kalau tidak mengerti a/b/o saya minta maaf, tp yang ulang tahun pasti ngerti #SUUJON

*Intinya urutannya begini alpha-beta-omega /URUTAN APA/

Silahkan dinikmati

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hierarki di dunia ini begitu kejam. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Nakagawa Gumiya. Dirinya adalah korban nyata dari sistem kasta tak kasat mata.

Terlahir sebagai seorang omega kadang membuatnya harus sibuk mencari-cari beta demi menutupi aroma tubuhnya -dulu.

Ya, dulu.

Sebelum seseorang memberikan tanda di lehernya serta sepihak mengklaim dirinya.

Kejadian itu berlangsung seminggu lalu, ketika ia sedang terkapar di ruang kesehatan akibat terkilir kakinya saat pelajaran olahraga. Luki yang mengantarnya langsung kembali karena pelajaran masih berlangsung. Gumiya melihat sekeliling yang sepi, bahkan petugas uks juga tidak ada. Ia memilih sebuah ranjang untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Ternyata tidak hanya dirinya yang ada di sana. Tepat di sebelahnya, di balik tirai putih yang sedikit terbuka, ada seorang anak kelas lain yang tampak sedang leha-leha main psp sambil tiduran. Sepertinya ia sedang main game peperangan atau sejenisnya karena suaranya keras sekali.

"Permisi. Maaf, suara gamenya mengganggu." pupus sudah harapan Gumiya untuk beristirahat kala itu. Ia hanya ingin kedamaian demi kaki kirinya yang ia cinta.

"Oh, maaf ya. Tapi tidak seru main game kalau tidak ada suaranya, ahahaha."

Gumiya dikacangin.

"Ta-tapi―" Gumiya berusaha menjelaskan tidak baik menggunakan ruang kesehatan demi kepentingan pribadi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Nakagawa Gumiya dari kelas 2-B. Kau sendiri?"

"Kagamine Rinto dari 2-D. Haha.. baiklah, aku matikan, nih." Rinto kemudian keluar dari game dan mematikan psp-nya. Ia turun dari ranjang yang ia tempati sebelum menyibak tirai yang tersisa sebagai penghalang.

"Tapi, kau harus membayarnya."

Gumiya gelagapan, merasa bersalah, "A-aku tidak punya uang. Maaf.."

Rinto justru menyeringai.

"Aku tidak butuh uang."

Lalu sebuah insiden kecil terjadi di antara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Gumiya sedang makan teriyaki yang dipesannya di kantin sekolah. Ia memakan dengan lahap bagai kesetanan. Memang sejak saat itu, ia tak khawatir bakal dikejar-kejar alpha maupun beta lainnya. Tapi, sungguh, hatinya masih dongkol karena Rinto memberi tanda kepemilikan tiba-tiba bahkan tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu kepadanya. Sekarang ia akan terjerat selamanya ―tidak! Itu buruk!

"Nakagawa...kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Luki di sebelahnya, salah satu beta sekaligus teman yang paling sering ia mintai tolong untuk menutupi aromanya.

Gumiya berbicara dengan mulut penuh,

"Kwhau jhanganh khwathwir.."

Luki swt.

"Ahahaha, kita bertemu lagi, Gumiya-kun." entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba pemuda bernama Rinto duduk di hadapan mereka berbatas meja. Ia membawa semangkuk ramen dengan lalapan jeruk di atasnya.

Gumiya keselek hingga batuk kronis mendadak. Ia lalu menyerobot jus melon Luki karena miliknya sudah habis.

"Sialan, itu minumanku!" tapi sayang, isinya terlanjur habis dalam sekian detik, berpindah ke lambung orang di sebelahnya.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, brengsek!" Gumiya menatapnya berang dengan imbuhan sedikit drama menggebrak pinggiran meja.

"Tenang saja, aku cuma muncul di hatimu, ahahahaha." Rinto mulai memakan menunya.

Gumiya mual, menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

"Wah, kau mual? Kenapa?" Rinto berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya jahil.

"Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa!" sergah Gumiya cepat.

"Aku tidak bilang, lho." Rinto melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Warna muka Gumiya menyaingi warna rambut kawan setia di sebelahnya, mungkin lebih. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku pusing!" Gumiya melahap lagi makanannya sambil misuh-misuh yang mirip geraman karena tersumpal hidangan.

Hei, hei. Luki yang pusing di sini mendengarkan perdebatan pasangan baru itu.

Luki memijit kening, berharap ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

a/n : pendek memang tp terima ajalah #MAKSA

Habede syahhhhhh moga makin sukses ke depannya dan dinotis uhukgebetanuhuk #KNP

thanks for read

siluman panda

~omake~

Rinto sedang bosan karena jam kosong, jadi ia melihat lapangan dari kelasnya melalui jendela. Walaupun membosankan juga, sih. Sepertinya tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, semua beta atau omega sama saja menurutnya.

Namun sepasang maniknya teralih ketika melihat seseorang jatuh saat praktek lari. Walau samar, ia dapat mencium aroma yang terbawa hembusan angin ke tempatnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menghirup aroma yang memabukkan seperti ini. Pasti banyak alpha dan beta yang mengincarnya.

"Kurasa dia harus bertanggung jawab."

Rinto mengambil psp di tasnya dan melangkah riang menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.


End file.
